


a tragedy can’t be made by one

by hulovaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: (that get ideas at 3am), Angst, As ambiguous as fanfictions get, Discord: Viole(n)t: Naruto Femslash, F/F, Femslash Roulette, I’ll explain it all in the second part of this, No Beta we die like antisocial fucks, so don’t worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulovaa/pseuds/hulovaa
Summary: “Do you regret what you did to get here?”A simple nine word sentence.Is it so simple though?“No.”An even simpler answer.But of course, nothing can ever be simple in her world.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsusuki Kaguya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a tragedy can’t be made by one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chararii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chararii/gifts).



> CW: Major people die. (Ambiguously, of course.) Also, I used the word bastard, like, twice in this thing. So this is rated T. (Gotta keep the children safe y’know.)

_“Do you regret what you did to get here?”_

A simple nine word sentence.

Is it so simple though?

_“No.”_

An even simpler answer.

But of course, nothing can ever be simple in her world.

  
  
  


_Twirling dress, clear eyes, purple hair, an expression showing nothing._

_A coat of black, blood red eyes, white hair, an expression showing way too much._

  
  


She has come to take her vengeance. 

Then why does it hurt so much?

  
  
  


_Childish happy laughter of two young hearts._

_As different as the Moon and Mars._

The pretending is the worst part.

Being before her parents with her is a close second.

The only good thing that came out of this is the tears shed on the other’s shoulder.

The smiles that set the other’s heart on fire.

The bond binding unlikely acquaintances to lovers.

  
  
  


_She loves her._

She loves her.

Loves her kind smile that sets her heart aflutter, her hair - a shining bright, her eyes - perfect mirrors of her beautiful soul, her laughter - the beauty of it ringing in her ears even after it died down,..

  
  
  


_“Choose.”_

“Yes.”

  
  
  


_“Choose.”_

“Y-“ _Slap!_

“No.”

  
  
  


_She hates her._

She hates her.

Hates her manipulative smile, her dull hair, her lying eyes, her fake laughter, …

  
  
  
  


_She is nothing._

_She has no meaning._

_No life._

_Simply put - nothing._

  
  
  


As her sensei slays down the man who dared to abuse her her whole childhood, she thinks.

_“You could always take your vengeance, y’know.”_

_“I could never.”_

“I could…”

  
  
  


_She is everything._

_She has a purpose, a goal!_

_She has control._

_She has power._

  
  
  


“I love you,” were _her_ last words. 

Right after she told her. 

  
  
  


_Pitter-patter_

As blood falls — _rains down_ — from the hole in her chest, she breaks.

  
  
  


_Goodbye._

Nothing more, nothing less.

Her sensei breaks too.

  
  
  


_I’m back,_

She greets the two men standing before her and something she once considered home.

_And I am pissed,_

She finishes, the two men already taking out their weapons.

“Slow,” was the last thing the two were ever to hear.

  
  
  


_“...”_

Silence.

A judging one. 

One that the bastard wouldn’t forget when he would go and burn in hell.

  
  
  


_The end._

She stands above the bastard’s corpse.

She doesn’t move when his daughter comes in.

(It isn’t the daughter she wanted to meet. Not like she can meet that one anymore.)

She doesn’t move when she is stabbed right through her chest.

She doesn’t move.

For she is too tired and uncaring to do so.

  
  
  
  


_The beginning after the end._

“Hi,” she says. Garbed in a white robe, she looks like a saint.

(To her, she always was one.)

“Hi,” she responds. 

“Want to go and check this place out?” she asks, as if they were still innocent children that just found a new secret room in her father’s palace.

“Sure.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally finished one of my (many) WIPs for the HinaKagu fill (which I took up) in the Femslash Roulette. I had a lot of ideas for this (and I will try to finish those sometime in the future). Hope the first chapter is okay, since I did exactly zero editing on this. 
> 
> The second chapter will basically be an explanation of this whole thing. I’ll try to finish it, and post it, as soon as possible, however with me being the one writing, it may as well take a few weeks.


End file.
